priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
Switcheroo
The name comes from the fact that the contestant can switch the numbers around on his/her second turn. Gameplay The prices for five prizes (a car and four small prizes) are shown on the board, with the tens digit missing from each. The contestant is presented with number blocks showing the five missing digits, each of which is different. The contestant is asked to fill in the missing digits with the blocks. They are given a 30-second time limit to ensure the game proceeds quickly. Once they have finished or time has expired, the contestant is told how many digits have been correctly placed, but not which ones. If all five prices are correct, the contestant has played the game perfectly and wins all five prizes, although this is rare (the first perfect playing did not occur until 1985 on the syndicated nighttime version). Otherwise, the contestant has the option of quitting and taking whatever prizes have the correct prices showing or make a "Switcheroo" and try to correct any mistakes within another 30-second time limit. The contestant is then told how many prices are correct. After deciding to stay with the initial placement of the blocks or after making the Switcheroo, the correct prices are revealed and the contestant wins those prizes. It is impossible for a contestant to win exactly four of the prizes, as any four prizes being correctly tagged would necessitate the fifth block being with the correct prize. For this reason, the display that shows the number of correct prizes cannot light up the number "4". On a 2003 episode, the game had its first instance of a handicapped contestant playing the game; thus a model helped place the blocks and the time limit was increased to 45 seconds. On the The Price Is Right $1,000,000 Spectacular airing April 30, 2008, Switcheroo was chosen as the Million Dollar Game. The requirement to win the million dollars was to get all five prizes correct on the first attempt. NOTE: For some unapparent reason, Drew would just give the contestant involved a second chance right then & there no matter how many right without even asking him/her if he/she wants it or not. Switcheroo uses the hilarious 'losing horns' only when the contestants wins no prizes, altough winnings of small prizes only are technically considered a loss. Think Music There have been three different pieces of music that have been used in Switcheroo's history. The first cue was a vaudeville-style song reminiscent of the one used at the time for Race Game. On the 1985 syndicated version, a remix of the theme from Celebrity Charades was used. The current cue, entitled "The Head Clown", has been in use since 1992; in addition, its final measures are heard when switching prices in Switch?. Pictures Switcheroo 1.jpg|Here's the old look of Switcheroo. Switcheroo 2.jpg|Even though the board hasn't completely changed, an extra car digit & clock were added to the board. Switcheroo 3.jpg|Here's a playing of the game with a disabled contestant. This contestant got 45 seconds instead of 30 to play. Switcheroo 4.jpg|Here's one of the last playings prior to Bob's retirement. Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games